


Beautiful Contrition

by SamuelJames



Category: NCIS
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-26
Updated: 2009-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim fantasises about taking charge with Tony. Fantasy Tony is a lot more compliant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Contrition

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Beautiful Contrition  
> Character/Pairing: Tim McGee and fantasy Tim/Tony  
> Rating: 18+/NC-17  
> Summary: Tim fantasises about taking charge with Tony. Fantasy Tony is a lot more compliant.  
> Notes: Written for the NCIS Kink Meme where the prompt was Poor bullied Probie fantasises about dominating a wanton Tony.  
> Disclaimer: NCIS is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Today’s case had been hard on all of them and yet Tony still couldn’t keep his mouth shut. It was like high school all over again, crushing on the popular guy who picked on him. If he had his way he’d make Tony wear a gag so he’d have to listen instead of talking.

Tim checked his e-mails and then logged on to one of his favourite porn sites. He browsed through the clips until he saw a perfect one of a Dom and his sub. It was hot but only a few minutes long. Tim unzipped his pants, freed his cock and began touching himself. An image flashed into his mind of Tony kneeling before him with his hands clasped behind his back. It wasn’t a new fantasy, sometimes Tony would be wearing cuffs but tonight he was obediently waiting for Tim’s permission to move. Tony was gazing up at him in adoration licking his lips, perhaps hoping to prompt a response from him.

Tim moved from his chair to his bed, kicking off his pants and boxers and grabbing some lotion. He poured a small amount into his hand and settled on his bed, focusing again on the fantasy of Tony.

He placed a quick kiss to Tony's head and then spoke, "take your shirt off." Tony obliged and Tim circled him slowly observing his sub. He rested his hand on Tony's neck and stroked it gently with his thumb. "You mocked me today, belittled me in front of our boss and our team. This relationship is meant to be built on mutual respect and meeting each others' needs." He walked away from Tony and sat on the bed facing him "Tell me why I shouldn't leave you here all night."

Tony's eyes widened, "I do respect you. Our work relationship is different. We agreed to keep this private."

Tim was angry, "we can be professional without you resorting to childish behaviour. Normally I'd spank you but lately I think you've been acting up to get my attention. There's no need to do that, you should know that as your Dom I'll take care of your needs. You're not getting what you want tonight, it's not your decision to make."

Tony bowed his head in a beautifully subservient way. "Of course I trust you. I apologise for my bad behaviour." Tony looked gorgeous, kneeling contritely before him. Punishing Tony didn't mean that he had to go without. Tony was normally a very vocal lover but not tonight. Tim crossed the room to the drawer where their toys were kept and brought back a gag for Tony. Although he looked angry he didn't say anything and allowed Tim to gag him.

Tim threw him the lube, "get ready for me." Tony stood and removed the rest of his clothes. Kneeling back down, he poured some lube into his hand and reached behind him. Tim kept eye-contact while Tony used his fingers to stretch himself open.

"I accept your apology but there'll need to be changes in your attitude. I will not be demeaned, diminished or disrespected. In return I'll look after you and love you and let you back into our bed. You're in the spare room tonight. Agreed?"

Tony nodded once sadly, he wasn't in any position to argue back anyway.

Once Tony was ready Tim allowed him to get up from the floor and had him kneel on the bed. He coated his cock with lube and then pushed slowly inside Tony. His thrusts were shallow at first but then as his orgasm built his movements grew faster. After he came he pulled out of Tony who was still hard. "Take care of that yourself." Tim watched Tony stroking his cock and pinching his nipples. He really was stunning. After Tony came Tim undid the gag, gave him the briefest of kisses and turned him towards the door "I love you Tony, good night."

Slowly Tim came back to the present, his hand and covers sticky, dressed only in the shirt he'd worn to work and his socks. He wished the real Tony could be silenced that easily. It was almost embarrassing how much he'd advanced his and Tony's imaginary relationship but all the same he knew he'd return to the fantasy the next time he needed to get off.


End file.
